Ese 'algo'
by Hot-tempered-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha esta cansado de su vida monótona, pero no sabe que hacer para cambiarla. Un día, común como todos los demás, todo cambió. One Shot


Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto... .

Espero y disfruten.

* * *

Ese 'Algo'

Por: Carla Villarreal

¿No les ha pasado alguna vez que sienten que algo les falta en la vida? ¿Qué todo comienza a tornarse color gris y lo que antes los hacía felices, lo que los hacía levantarse por la mañana, ya no se siente igual?

Mi vida había empezado a volverse monótona y repetitiva, todos los días iguales de principio a fin. Por las mañanas me levantaba con el sonar de mi despertador para comenzar con la rutina de todos los días. Primero me lavaba los dientes, algo que hacía por costumbre, ya que si no lo hacía podía ori la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza que me decía:_"¡Sasuke Uchiha, si no te lavas esos dientes se te van a caer!"_ Hacía que me levantara de la cama aunque ya estuviera casi dormido.

Si… lavarme los dientes siempre fue y será parte de la rutina diaria. Después de eso me bañaba, rasuraba, me vestía y bajaba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, lo que tampoco tenía nada de interesante ya que siempre preparaba lo mismo. Recogía los platos sucios y los lavaba antes de ir al trabajo. Para llegar ahí siempre tomaba el mismo camino. Salir de mi departamento, caminar seis cuadras a la derecha y luego otras ocho a la izquierda, edificio tras edificio, hasta llegar a mi destino.

Y pensar que no había podido encontrar ese 'algo' que le faltaba a mi vida. A mis 27 años ya no sabía qué era lo que quería. Hasta hacia poco mi trabajo tomaba había sido por lo que vivía y antes de eso la escuela. Pero ahora, ya que había logrado graduarme con excelencia y obtener mi trabajo de ensueño, ya no era igual que antes. Toda esa emoción de recién graduado y de esa nueva vida independiente que comenzaba, ya no era suficiente. Ese espacio vacío dentro de mí no podía llenarse con nada, lo que hacía antes ya no era suficiente, 'algo' faltaba.

Pasaba todo el día dentro de una oficina, yendo de una junta a otra, arreglando problemas y presentando ideas para sacar adelante a X o Y compañía. Este era mi trabajo y disfrutaba mucho hacerlo, pero era como si mi cuerpo ya funcionara en piloto automático. Ese sentimiento de emoción que tenía al principio a no estaba, todo era aburrido, todo era gris.

Hasta este día…

(En una junta de trabajo…)

—Muy bien muchachos sigan pensando en una solución para este problema y cuando volvamos del descanso lo podemos discutir más a fondo — dijo el Sr. Umino, jefe del proyecto, antes de salir de la sala de juntas. Llevábamos trabajando en este proyecto toda la semana, se había convertido en un desafío después de la negligencia del jefe anterior. El problema llegó a las puertas de mi compañía hecho un desastre, pero por suerte ya casi queda todo resuelto.

Mi mente levaba volando por el cuarto todo este tiempo, he me había podido concentrar en mi trabajo ni un poco.

—Creo que debo tomarme unas vacaciones— dije en voz baja mientras me estiraba en mi silla. Puse mis manos sobre mis ojos y contemplé un rato la obscuridad en la que me encontraba.

— ¿Sasuke, quieres un café? — dijo Naruto, uno de mis compañeros. Lo miré de reojo.

—Sí, vamos.

La mesa del café se encontraba dentro de la misma sala de juntas pero al extremo contrario del pizarrón. Noté que la sala había quedado vacía, solo estábamos Naruto y yo. No era algo extraño ya que si te dan media hora de descanso, lógico la usas para salir de este lugar. Nosotros somos los únicos que nos quedamos a disfrutar de este hermoso lugar; nótese el sarcasmo.

—Ya puedo verle el fin a este problema— dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba su café. —No puedo esperar a terminar con esto.

Le respondí cortamente con un "hmm" mientras probaba mi café. Naruto acostumbra hablar sin parar, así que la mayoría de las veces lo ignoro. Esta vez opté por mirar hacia la gran ventana a mi izquierda. El edificio de enfrente había estado en renta por algunos meses, pero ahora ya estaba ocupado por algo. No me había dado cuenta, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? Interrumpí a Naruto para preguntarle.

—…además mi madre no comprende cómo hace-

— ¿Naruto?

El volteó a verme, o al menos eso creo ya que todavía estaba intentando descubrir que había ocupado el edificio y me encontraba dándole la espalda.

— ¿Tu sabes que ocupa el edificio de enfrente? La última vez que lo vi aún estaba vacío.

Volteé hacia él y vi como se asomaba por un lado de mí para poder ver, ya que por su estatura baja necesitaba esquivarme para poder ver.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de eso? — Volteó hacia mí y me dio una mirada de asombro. Luego se volteo hacia la mesa para servirse más café, —Es una academia de baile, rentaron el edifico hace ya más de un mes.

— ¿Un mes?

—Sí, se me hace muy extraño que no lo hayas notado.

A mí también se me hace algo extraño, normalmente noto estas cosas antes que todos. Volteé de nuevo al edificio e hice una mueca de confusión. Volví a responder con un simple "hmm".

—Normalmente empiezan los ensayos a esta hora, no creo que tarden en llegar todos los bailarines. — dijo Naruto.

Volteé hacia el nuevamente y lo miré algo sorprendido.

— ¿Practican a esta hora?

—Si seguro, es un tipo folklore mexicano, con las faldas grandes y todo eso.

Naruto lo decía como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Yo me quedé como que estático, el tan solo pensar en este baile hiso un sentimiento dentro de mi comenzar a brotar.

Ahí terminó nuestra conversación, regresamos a nuestros lugares en la mesa para esperar a que todos regresaran a la junta. Mi mirada y atención estaban completamente concentradas en el cuarto de ensayo a través de la ventana en el edificio de enfrente. Podía ver como empezaban a llegar personas, practicaban lo que creí que eran pasos de algún tipo de baile.

Era algo intrigante, un sentimiento de ansiedad completamente desconocido brotaba en mí. No sabía porque lo sentía, pero ahí estaba. El ver a los bailarines practicar despertó algo dentro de mí.

De pronto todos en la sala de baile salieron de ahí. Solo quedó una mujer, por lo que alcancé a ver era una mujer bella, alta y de cabello obscuro. Abrió una puerta y sacó de ahí algo que parecía una falda de muchos colores, muy bonita y larga. La mujer se la puso sobre sus pantalones y caminó hacia el centro del cuarto. Tomó su falda de dos extremos y comenzó a bailar.

Sus movimientos eran hermosos y aunque, por la distancia, no alcanzaba a ver su expresión ni oír la música, pude sentir todo eso que ella sentía al bailar: felicidad, emoción, paz…

No podía dejar de mirarla, sus movimientos hacían que todo lo demás alrededor de mi desapareciera.

—Sasuke, Sasuke.

— ¿Eh?

Volteé a mi derecha, era Naruto, se encontraba parado con una mano en mi hombro mirándome.

—Ya terminó la junta, todos ya se fueron.

Miré a mi alrededor y efectivamente la sala estaba vacía. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? No lo podía creer.

—Algunos muchachos y yo iremos a cenar, ¿vienes?

—No, hoy no puedo.

Sin darle explicación me levante, tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí rápidamente. Los movimientos de esa mujer todavía se repetían en mi mente. Era increíble. Después de verla sus movimientos le daba color a mi vida. Tenía que conocerla, hablar con ella, verla bailar más.

Dejé todas mis cosas en mi oficina y tomando mi portafolio corrí al elevador. El tiempo que tardé en llegar abajo se me hizo eterno. Brincaba de un pie a otro en ansiedad, tomaba con fuerza mi portafolio y me sudaban las manos. Al oír el 'ping' de la puerta salí de ahí con un brinco que casi tumba a más de tres personas. Grité un 'perdón' y corrí a la puerta.

Me paré a la orilla de la banqueta, portafolio en mano. Mi respiración era agitada y comenzaba a sudar un poco, mi saco se sentía algo apretado y me ahorcaba la corbata. La aflojé con mi mano libre. Miré la puerta frente a mí, cerrada. Yo seguía respirando rápido pero ya comenzaba a calmarme. Estuve ahí parado no se cuanto tiempo, mirando la puerta, esperando.

Me limpié la frente con la mano y cerré los ojos. Di un suspiro grande, agache mi cabeza y tape mis ojos con mis manos. Sabía que era imposible, solo me estaba haciendo ideas. La forma de bailar de esa mujer era maravillosa y aunque algo dentro de mí cambió, ese vacío que sentía todavía estaba ahí.

Pensé que su baile era la respuesta, que mi vida iba a tomar algo del color que ella irradiaba con sus movimientos por montones. Pensé que podría tomar algo de ese color que ella tenía de sobra.

Pero ese vacío aun estaba ahí.

Ya estaba a punto de irme a casa, a regresar a esa rutina de todos los días, a esa monotonía, cuando la oí. Era la voz más hermosa que haya oído jamás.

—…si, no se me olvida. ¡Hasta mañana!

Volteé. Ahí estaba ella, parada frente a mí buscando algo dentro de su bolsa. No la podía dejar de mirar, era aún más bella de cerca.

Volteó a mirarme, sus ojos eran de un color claro, no sé cómo describirlos, pero eran hermosos. Complementaban su bella figura, su piel pálida y su cabello obscuro.

Luego me sonrió y quedé hechizado. Su sonrisa hizo que me sintiera completo, ese hueco dentro de mí por fin se llenó. Pero en vez de ver todos los colores del mundo explotar a mí alrededor, solo la vi a ella. Todo lo demás estaba de más.

¡Por fin lo había encontrado! ¡Ese 'algo' que me faltaba! ¡Ella era mi algo! ¡Su sonrisa llenó ese hueco que tenía en mi corazón! Entonces me llegaron unas ganas de hacer algo que hace ya mese no hacía.

Sonreír.

* * *

Eso es todo compañeros! Porfavor dejen un Review! =)

Hasta Luego!!


End file.
